Brise d'Automne et Tempête de Neige
by Nekote02
Summary: Dans cette histoire, vous suivrez Vanitas, jeune enfant adopté, dans son nouveau quotidien parmi sa nouvelle famille. Qui a dit que la routine n'était pas bourré d'aventure?
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Brise d'Automne et Tempête de Neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Aucun? (.w.')

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je vous propose cette fois une fanfic dont les premiers chapitres datent d'un certain temps déjà et... ça se voit! (j'ai honte XD -sort-)

J'aimerais vous demander une petite faveur... Déjà, donnez moi un maximum de critiques (qu'elles soient bonnes ou pas!) pour ce qui est de l'histoire! Est-elle accrocheuse? Fait-elle rire? Tiens-t-elle la route? etc... Ensuite, si vous avez vécu quelques anecdotes avec vos jeunes frères et sœurs, (malheureusement, étant enfant unique je n'en ai aucune -snif-) ou avec des enfants que vous avez gardé, pourriez-vous me les raconter?

Si je vous demande tout ça c'est parce que je tiens à faire une œuvre avec une de mes meilleures amie et que je veux vraiment m'améliorer niveau histoire!

Voilà, merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

"Bienvenue à la maison, Vanitas."

Mes nouveaux parents me firent entrer, puis la jeune femme que je devais maintenant considérer comme ma maman me fit retirer toute mon armure anti-froid. Après tout, je n'en avais pas besoin, il faisait chaud dans cette maison.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je filai visiter mon nouveau lieu de vie. Ouais bof, la décoration était un peu vieillotte mais c'était encore acceptable.

Il y avait aussi une délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine ; j'humai l'air tandis que mon ventre ronronnait à l'idée de manger.

Mon nouveau papa s'approcha en souriant :

"Vanitas, viens avec moi, je vais te présenter ton grand frère."

Nah ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait un autre enfant ici, la dame de l'orphelinat m'avait à peu près expliqué de quoi était composée ma nouvelle famille. En tout cas, j'espère qu'on fera des bêtises ensembles !

Je suivis donc mon papa jusqu'au salon, là je vis ma mère et... Un truc qui se croyait bien planqué derrière ses jambes.

"Vanitas, voici ton grand frère : Ventus. Ven, dis bonjour."

Le Ven en question jeta un timide coup d'œil, hochant la tête en guise de salut, et se cacha à nouveau.

Notre maman se retira alors et le poussa jusqu'à moi. Je l'examinai un instant : grands yeux bleus, p'tite tête blonde... Mon contraire quoi ! En plus, même si on avait un an d'écart, j'étais le plus grand.

Il arbora un petit sourire et fit un mouvement de la main.

"B... Bonjour..."

Alors là, c'était le comble ! Tous mes plans à faire ensemble venaient de voler en éclats. QUI A OSE ME REFILER UN FRÈRE TIMIDE ? Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi sage que le fait croire sa bouille d'ange ! ... Bah ! Tant pis, je lui ferai porter le chapeau à chaque fois, héhé ! C'est aussi une bonne idée !

"Ven, nous comptons sur toi pour être gentil avec ton petit frère.

- Uh-hu…"

Gentil ? Avec moi ? Beuh ! J'en veux pas de sa gentillesse ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je lui ferai de sa vie un vrai cauchemar, nihihih!

* * *

Et voilà la fin du prologue! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu! éwè


	2. Chapter 1: Le bain

**Titre : **Brise d'automne et tempête de neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Nada!

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney) ET la Dango-Daikazoku appartient à l'anime/Visual Novel: Clannad (que je vous conseille au passage!)

Et voilà le chapitre deux!

Désolé si la longueur n'est jamais extraordinaire,je l'écris surtout quand je m'ennuie (ou en cours de maths... xD)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que Ven et moi étions face à face, il semblait chercher quelque chose pour lancer la conversation.

"Hyuuu... Tu, euh..."

C'était quoi ça ? "Hyu ?" C'est quoi ce truc idiot ? Eh, mais c'est qu'il arrête pas de le dire !

"Hyu… Hyuuu… Euh… Hyuu…

-Bon... Tu me fais visiter la maison?"

Après tout, je n'avais vu que le salon et la frontière de la cuisine. Il me présenta alors la chambre de nos parents, la salle de bain et tout le tralala.

"Et... Ca c'est ma chambre... Et la tienne..."

Ouuuh... Alors comme ça on allait partager une pièce ? J'aime pas trop ça !

Je fis le tour de cette dernière ; elle était plutôt banale dans l'ensemble, et mon regard se posa sur trois gros trucs ronds empilés.

"C'est quoi ces trucs débiles ?"

Ven eut alors une étincelle de vie.

"La Dango Daikazoku n'est pas débile !"

Ohohoho ! Aurais-je touché une corde sensible?

"En tout cas, ils sont moches !"

Mon "grand" frère me répondit du tac-au-tac.

"Non ! Ils sont très mignons !

- Tu vas me dire que des boules colorées avec un visage stupide, c'est mignon ?

- Tu es méchant ! Les pauvres, ils vont être tristes à cause de toi..."

Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Comment des stupides peluches pouvaient-elles être tristes ? Ce gosse était vraiment bête !

Notre mère nous appela depuis la salle de bain. Ven me regarda sortir avec méfiance ; qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais tuer ses dango machin ? Ooooh~ ce serait une bonne idée, je les mettrai à la mangeuse d'ordures plus tard.

"Je vous ai mis vos pyjamas juste ici, faites attention à ne pas faire déborder l'eau."

Maman nous aida à nous déshabiller puis à nous mettre dans la flotte en compagnie de quelques jouets. Je remarquai alors un ballon gonflable et le pris. Ven, lui, s'amusait déjà avec un petit voilier. Franchement, à son âge, il faisait encore mumuse dans le bain ?

Une envie soudaine de lui envoyer ma balle me prit... Tssss ! Pourquoi je me serais retenu ?

Par contre, il n'apprécia pas le geste, pourtant je venais de faire un joli panier en plein sur sa figure ! Quel rabat-joie ! Ah non ! Voilà qu'il commence à pleurnicher ! Mais quel bébé !

Ne faisant pas attention à lui, je pris le grand tube de savon puis le versai entièrement dans l'eau que je remuai avec entrain... Enfin, que je m'amusai plutôt à lancer sur le pleurnichard. Les bulles se formèrent peu à peu et la baignoire se mit à déborder de mousse.

"YOUHOU !"

C'était drôle à voir, tout était blanc, je ne voyais même plus autour de moi !

Sûrement l'eau était-elle passée sous la porte, puisque maman arriva tout à coup.

"Mais que... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Elle déboucha la baignoire, je regardai le tout se faire entraîner vers le trou. Adieu, bulles et mousse, c'était drôle de jouer avec vous.

Maman nous rinça puis, lorsque nous ne fûmes plus nus comme des vers, exigea des explications. C'était le moment ! Je pris une petite voix et une bouille coupable.

"Ven voulait plus de mousse alors il m'a dit de mettre le savon, et que si je ne le faisais pas, il ne m'aimerait jamais..."

Bingo ! Ce coup marche toujours avec les adultes ! Maman me prit dans ses bras et fit la morale à ma victime qui se contenta de s'excuser.

Je sens que ma vie ici s'annonce amusante.


	3. Chapter 2: Le repas

**Titre : **Brise d'automne et Tempête de Neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Nada!

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Voilà maintenant le chapitre 2! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que vous appréciez ces cours chapitres! Merci à tous pour vos gentilles review! éwè 3

* * *

A la carte aujourd'hui, il y avait purée de pomme de terre et carottes, accompagné de fin morceaux de poulets. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais senti plus tôt...

Je regardais ma cuillère en plastique un instant.

Dommage qu'il y ait autant de monde, j'aurais pu lancer de la bouillie sur Ven. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Lorsque maman débarrassa la table, mon frère s'empressa de l'aider.

"Oh, merci Ven.

-De rien maman!"

Les deux affichèrent un sourire complice.

Gnagnagna _"de rien maman_!" Pffff quel fayot!

Il fait tellement son fier alors que tout le monde est capable de mettre une assiette dans un lavabo! Moi aussi je pourrais le faire! D'ailleurs, je VAIS le faire!

Je pris donc mon assiette, mon verre et mes couverts. Urgh! C'est plus lourds que ce que je pensais, tachons de ne rien faire tomber.

"Mam'n! Maman!"

Tout les yeux se rivèrent sur moi. Ah~ que c'est bon d'être le centre d'intérêt!

Maman me prit ma vaisselle et se mit à la laver.

"Merci, Vani."

Vani? Qui c'est ça...Oh! C'est surement un surnom de mon magnifique prénom!

Je lui souris et reparti m'assoir, passant d'un air triomphant à coté de Ven qui me dévisageait. Dans tes dents l'microbe! Ahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 3: Dodo

**Titre : **Brise d'Automne et Tempête de Neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Aucun? (.w.')

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

* * *

Vint alors l'heure d'aller dormir. Papa proposa de nous lire une histoire, mon frère sauta de joie et parti jusque dans la chambre choisir plusieurs livres.  
Lorsque j'arrivais à mon tour, il me tendit quelques petits bouquins.

"Choisis celui que tu veux!"

Je rêve ou il essaye de faire ami-ami?  
Mon regard s'éternisa sur certaines couvertures, mais aucune ne me plaisait réellement.

"T'as pas de livres avec des monstres?"

Ven pencha la tête, son indexe posé sur ses lèvres il creusait dans sa mémoire.

"hyuuuu... Je crois qu'il y en a un,voui! "

Il retourna à la commode et tira avec peine un livre qui devait faire trois fois sa taille et son poids. Après cet effort sur-humain, il s'assit et tourna les pages en les examinant une par une.  
Curieux, je m'assis à ses cotés et regardais les images qui défilaient. Elle avaient des couleurs fades, surement ce recueil de contes était-il vieux.

"Ah! C'est celle-là!"

Je m'essayais à déchiffrer le titre, or je ne sais toujours pas lire donc ces graffitis ne me disent strictement rien! Et puis bon, je le vis bien, j'vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'embêter à déchiffrer tout ces trucs.  
Ven me fit un rapide résumé de l'histoire:

"Une jeune fille se pique le doigt et s'endort car en fait il y avait un mauvais sort, puis un chevalier va pour la sauver de la méchante sorcière."

Comment voulez-vous comprendre un truc aussi mal résumé?

"Mais c'est un truc de filles ça!

-Tu crois?"

Sérieusement...Je commence vraiment à douter... Mon frère ne serait-il pas en réalité une sœur?  
Notre papa arriva enfin.

"Vous avez choisi quoi lire?"

Il prit le livre, regarda les premières pages, puis reposa son regard sur nous.

"Vani, tu aimes ce genre d'histoires?

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...Oui?"

Pas le choix, ce soir il me fallait faire avec.  
On alla s'installer chacun dans le lit -et oui, malheureusement je n'en avais pas encore un à moi- puis nous écoutions la narration qui ne s'avéra pas si ennuyeuse que ce que je craignais.

"Voilà, c'est fini.

-haaaaan mais pourquoi qu'il est pas mort mangé par le dragon d'abord? Ça aurait été plus drôle! Et puis il a triché ils étaient plusieurs!"

Franchement, vous êtes pas d'accord? Ça aurait été tellement mieux!

"Quand je serais grand je changerais la fin de cette histoire! nyahahaha!"

Notre paternel ria puis après une séance de bisou -beurk- éteignit la lumière.  
...J'ai dit que la lumière était éteinte? Ah bah, j'ai menti car y a un truc stupide qui s'est illuminé! COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS DORMIR AVEC UN PLEIN SOLEIL?  
Je secouais brutalement Ven.

« Pourquoi y a encore de la lumière? Un de tes jouets n'est pas éteint ou quoi? »

Surement était-il déjà à moitié endormi, il se frotta un œil.

« Hyuuu…C'est la veilleuse.

-Une veilleuse? Pourquoi faire?

-J'ai peur du noir. »

Non mais je rêve! Je suis maudit…C'est ça, maudit!

« Va l'éteindre.

-hyuuu..Mais après il fera tout noir!

-Je m'en fiche, va l'éteindre!

-Non! Je ne veux pas!»

Je l'aurais bien tapé sur le coup -oui je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non- mais au lieu de ça je préférais me lever pour aller la débrancher moi-même. Après tout on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Ven fit la moue.

« Rallume-la!

-Nan.

-Mais je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir si je n'ai pas de lumière!»

Il est gonflé celui-là! Je ne pourrais pas non plus dormir si je laisse ce machin en marche!

« Mais de quoi tu as peur?

-Du monstre qui vit dans notre chambre. »

Du monstre qui… C'est qu'il va me faire rire avec ses balivernes!

« Grandit un peu, il n'y a aucun monstre! Et puis où il serait? »

Ven pointa la porte du placard.  
Héhé, on se croirait dans ce dessin animé où une petite fille se retrouve dans un autre monde plein de monstres!  
Je vais lui prouver qu'il n'y a aucun monstre dans cette chambre, parole de Vanitas!  
J'ouvris donc la porte en grand et le regarda à nouveau.

« Tu vois, il n'y a rien! Que des jouets!»

Ven ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Tu as ouvert la porte, peut être qu'il est sorti maintenant!

-Et où veux-tu qu'il se cache, dis-moi?

-Sous le lit.»

Je me baissais pour regarder quand une petite idée vint taquiner mon inégalable intelligence.

« Tu vois quelque chose?

-hmmm… Non il n'y a rien du t- eh?

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Quelque chose m'a attrapé le bras! »

Je me mis à bouger comme si je tentais de me débattre.

« Ven! Aide-moi! C'est le monstre! AAAAAH! »

J'entendis mon frère m'appeler tandis que je m'enfonçais tout entier sous le lit.

« Vanitas? Vani, où est-ce que tu es? »

C'était drôle de l'entendre couiner… Jusqu'au moment où il commença à renifler, puis à gémir, et enfin à pleurer.

« Rend-moi mon frère, vilain monstre! »

Là, ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Je donnais quelques coups de pieds au lit pour lui donner un peu plus la frousse, puis fini par sortir de ma cachette.

« Tadam! »

Ven me regarda avec ses yeux tout mouillés sans rien dire.

« Hey, c'était une blague! Il n'y a aucun monstre sous le lit! »

Rien à faire, Ventus semblait hypnotisé par quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais alors pour voir quelque chose d'énorme et noir bouger.

« Mais…Les monstres n'existent pas… »

D'instinct je partis rejoindre Ven sous la couette.

« AAAAH! IL Y EN A VRAIMENT UN? »

Je cachais ma tête sous la couette et senti Ven se coller face à moi. On avait l'air malin à pleurer tout les deux. Enfin, je ne pleurais pas autant que lui,hein!

« V-Va-Vani… »

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche.

« Shhh..Il va t'entendre. Peut-être que si on ne fait pas de bruit, il partira… »

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit, Ven couina un peu, cachant sa petite frimousse contre moi. Tiens? Depuis quand il était dans mes bras?  
Bon, vu les circonstances je laisse passer pour cette fois.  
Les pas se rapprochèrent, par réflexe je fermais les yeux, serrant mon frère contre moi.  
Notre abri se souleva tout à coup.

« Vani? Ven? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Eh…? Mais ce n'est pas une voix de monstre ça! C'est celle de maman!  
Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide, oui c'était bien elle!

« Maman! »

J'abandonnais Ven pour lui sauter dans les bras. Mon frère, comprenant enfin qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, en fit de même.

« Là, du calme tout les deux. »

Elle nous caressa gentiment la tête, c'est agréable d'être dans les bras d'une maman! Ah! Encore un peu et j'oubliais qu'il y avait un monstre en liberté!

« Maman, tu l'as tué?

-Qui donc? »

Ven répondit:

« Le monstre! Il était juste là! »

Notre mère regarda le mur que Ven pointait.

« Il n'y a rien ici. En plus vous avez une jolie veilleuse qui vous protège. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-elle pas allumée?»

Uh-oh, ça sent le roussi pour moi.

« Vanitas l'a débranché car il aime pas la lumière. »

Je vis ma mère faire les gros yeux, je regardais par terre puis m'excusais. Maman nous déposa puis partie pour remettre notre champs de force anti-monstre. Il ne s'alluma guère.

« Je crois qu'elle est cassée, vous allez devoir sans pour ce soir.

-QUOI?

-Mais…Et le monstre?

-Il va revenir!»

Maman s'approcha, nous couvrit et déposa un baiser sur nos fronts.

« Il n'y a aucun monstre, ne vous en faites pas.

-Mais on l'a vu!

-Il était juste là! »

Notre mère essaya une fois de plus de nous rassurer puis, presque sortie de la chambre, éteignit la lumière.

« Maman! Il est revenu! »

Et pouf! Une fois de plus Ven me collait! Je me demande quel tour de magie il utilise pour faire en sorte que je ne le vois pas venir.  
Elle alluma une fois de plus la lumière et regarda le mur.

« Mais il n'y a rien!

-Si! Si! Il a du se cacher! »

Surement devait-elle être fatiguée, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et fit de nouveau disparaitre les rayons lumineux. Le monstre, lui, était toujours là.

« Noooon! Rallume! Rallume! »

Cette fois maman était énervée.

« Vous êtes tout les deux, arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien! »

Notre papa se montra enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

-Les petits pensent qu'il y a un monstre dans leur chambre.

-Mais il y en a un!

-Je suis pas petit! »

Je me devais de les corriger…  
Nos parents jetèrent un énième regard au mur et…. Se mirent à rire?  
Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, et Ven non plus dirait-on!  
Notre père, entre deux rires, nous mit sur la voie de la réponse.

« Mais ce n'est pas un monstre! »

Notre mère l'aida dans son explication.

« Ce que vous voyez n'est autre qu'une ombre! »

Une…Ombre? J'ai eut peur d'une…Misérable ombre?  
Papa alla à la fenêtre.

« Le voilà votre monstre! »

Un grand arbre aux branches nues se balançaient au gré du vent.  
Honteux, je repoussais la sangsue qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée. C'est sa faute toute cette histoire!  
Il me regardait, l'air un peu perdu.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Peut-être l'avais-je surpris, puisqu'il détourna directement le regard sans rien dire. Mise à part un « hyu? » débile.  
Nos parents finirent par partir, laissant la porte entre-ouverte pour qu'on ait un peu de lumière. Elle, elle ne me dérangeait pas. Alors, devinez pourquoi je ne peux toujours pas dormir? Eh bien c'est juste parce qu'UN ABRUTI EST EN TRAIN DE ME FIXER!  
Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un pareil boulet?  
Je gardais mes yeux fermés, histoire de voir s'il ne se lasserait pas.  
Malheureusement, Ven est d'un naturel entêté.

« Raaaah! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? »

Ses grands yeux bleus fatigués me fixaient encore et encore, il serrait ses doigts sur sa peluche ronde et murmura quelque chose.

« Arrête de cacher ta bouche derrière, j'entends rien! »

Ven la baissa un peu le temps de me demander: « Tu peux me chanter une berceuse? », pour ensuite vite la replacer au même endroit.  
Moi? Chanter une berceuse? Il va pas bien lui!

« Maman m'en chantait toujours une quand j'avais peur…

-Ouais bah je suis pas maman! Tais-toi et dors maintenant. »

Quoi? Vous pensez que je suis trop dur avec lui? Mais non! Je lui apprends juste qui est le maitre ici.

« Tu veux bien qu'on se tienne la main au moins? »

Je soupirais et réalisais son souhait.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour dormir en paix!

« Maintenant tu dors. »

Mon frère fit un grand sourire, celui là ne m'a pas échappé, même s'il l'a caché avec sa peluche  
débile.

« Bonne nuit petit frère.

-C'est ça bonne nuit! »

Nous nous endormîmes peu après.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espere que cette petite histoire vous a plu! x3

Au passage, je suis désolé que tout soit serré comme ça, j'ai beau mettre des espaces, ça n'en fait qu'à sa tête! oxo'


	5. Chapter 4: Les courses

**Titre : **Brise d'Automne et Tempête de Neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Aucun? (.w.')

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Je suis terriblement désolé pour le problème des espaces, si quelqu'un sait comment changer ça, dites le moi! TT_TT'

* * *

Cette nuit je fis un rêve étrange: les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, j'étais sur une bouée, flottant au gré des vaguelettes d'une piscine remplie de limonade. Une ambiance de vacances génial quoi!

Enfin… jusqu'au moment ou la limonade à commencé à prendre une forme visqueuse et à m'attraper! Étrangement elle me donnait chaud, très chaud. Je finis par me réveiller.

Bon, cette sensation de chaleur était liée à la glue qui me scotchait. Vous lui donner votre main, il vous prend tout entier!

Je le renvoyais sans ménagement de l'autre côté du lit.

Et puis là, ce fut le drame.

Je sentis quelque chose de mouillée glisser le long de mes jambes.

Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Ne me dites pas que…

Je soulevais la couverture et aperçu une zone humide.

Ca ne peut pas être moi! Je n'ai jamais fait pipi au lit! Hey mais! Surement que c'est l'autre pot de colle qui a fait ça!

Je tâtais la moindre parcelle de tissu de son bas de pyjama. Rien.

Malheur! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive! Je ne peux pas aller réveiller les parents, ce serait la honte! Mais d'un autre coté je ne peux pas rester mouillé toute la nuit.

Une idée me frappa la tête lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur mon frère. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas faire disparaitre le crime, mais je pouvais changer le coupable! Il me suffisait juste d'échanger une pièce à conviction avec l'innocent.

Je retirais le pantalon de Ventus avec habileté, enleva celui avec lequel je m'essuyais du mieux possible et enfila une jambe dans l'autre tout propre. Petit problème: Ven est plus petit, on n'a pas la même taille de vêtement…

Je le regardais dormir sans se douter de rien, puis mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les deux pantalons. Quel malchance, tout aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas été aussi nain!

« hyuuu… »

Uh-oh, ça c'était mauvais signe! Non seulement il ne me servait à rien, mais en plus il allait se réveiller….Et j'ai toujours nos pantalons dans mes mains! Je remis au plus vite la couverture sur nous, cachais les vêtements et fit semblant de toujours dormir. Vu comment il avait bougé, il s'était surement redressé. Un petit bruit me faisait comprendre qu'il se frottait les yeux.

« Froids… »

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, puis le senti s'approcher et se replacer comme avant que je ne me sois réveillé.

Courage Vanitas, tu te vengeras plus tard.

Enfin, ce qui était gênant c'est qu'on était tout les deux à moitié dénudé et qu'à cause de lui je ne pourrais pas arranger ça dès maintenant!

Je guettais le moment ou il fut complètement assoupi pour le pousser à nouveau et nous changer. Je descendis ensuite du lit et me dirigeait vers la chambre de nos parents. Prenant une grande inspiration je secouais ma maman.

« Maman…Maman… »

Elle bougonna.

« hmm…Quoi…Vani? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Je la regardais, rouge de honte et fini par avouer mon crime. Elle se leva et prit ma main. On se dirigea vers un placard, où elle prit un nouveau pyjama, puis allâmes à la salle de bain.

Elle mouilla un gant et se mit à me frotter.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.»

Bon, au moins elle ne m'avait pas grondée!

Quand elle termina, je m'empressais d'enfiler mon nouveau pyjama. Que c'est agréable un pyjama tout sec!

On alla ensuite dans la chambre, maman réveilla Ventus pour changer les draps. Mon frère bailla en se frottant un œil et se mit à coté de moi.

« yawn~ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?»

Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas comprendre la situation. M'enfin, ça m'arrangeait!

Quand maman eut enfin fini, Ven et moi allèrent enfin finir notre courte nuit.

Je dis bien courte puisque le matin arriva très vite après l'accident. Devinez qui m'a réveillé? Ce n'est ni un oiseau, ni le réveil mais bel et bien l'autre idiot de blond! Raaah mais quel idée de secouer les gens qui dorment sans rien demander!

« Vani, debout. Vani ! Hey!»

Je bougonnai et me tournais, priant Morphée de me reprendre.

« Vanitas, il est 8:00 et j'ai faim, lève toi!

-RAAAH T'AS QU'A ALLER MANGER TOUT SEUL! »

Ven paru surpris que je lui cris dessus, mais au fond il l'avait bien cherché! Il partit sans rien dire et je me tournais à nouveau pour replonger dans le monde des rêves.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me serrer la cheville, puis j'eus l'impression de glisser.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve bizarre encore?

La collision de mon visage avec le sol me fit comprendre que je ne dormais pas. Je me redressais et regardait ce qu'il se passait.

J'aperçus alors Ven, une corde en main, en train de tirer de toutes ses forces.

« Nan mais…Tu fais quoi là? »

Il continua de tirer sans me répondre, je senti mon corps se faire trainer.

« Mais arrête!

-Naoooon! Maman a dit que tu devais te leveeeeer! »

Deux hypothèses me vinrent en tête: Ou il utilise une excuse bidon pour que je vienne déjeuner avec lui, ou maman se venge pour l'avoir réveillé cette nuit.

« C'est bon! Arrête de me tirer, je peux marcher tout seul! »

J'avais l'impression d'être un animal tout fraichement tué que des chasseurs ramenaient chez eux.

Ven me regarda dénouer la corde.

« hyuuu…

- « hyuuu », tu sais dire que ça? »

Ven se tut. Quand j'eus fini défaire la corde, nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuné. Maman était en train de faire griller des toast pendant que papa buvait quelque chose qui sentait horriblement mauvais.

« Oh? Bonjour les enfants! Tu aimes te lever tôt aussi Vanitas? »

Je lançais un regard noir à mon frère qui entamait déjà son bol de lait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ce matin? »

Des pancakes, un croissant, un jus de fruit fraîchement pressé, un bol de céréales et du lait…Voilà ce qui pour moi est un petit déjeuner parfait.

« hmmm…Qu'importe .

-D'accord, je te fais le même menu que celui de Ventus alors.»

Ven releva la tête en entendant qu'on parlait de lui. Il resta un long moment à fixer maman, la cuillère pleine de chocolat dans une main, la tranche de pain grillée à moitié tartinée dans l'autre.

Qu'il avait l'air bête!

Maman posa un bol à la couleur orange sur lequel était dessiné des sortes de bestioles en blanc…Des chats surement. Elle versa ensuite la poudre de chocolat et le lait chaud, quel bonne odeur! Elle me prépara aussi des tartines, il ne restait plus qu'à déguster le tout!

Au même moment ou je mordis dans la tranche, maman se mit à nous parler.

« Tout à l'heure, quand vous vous serez préparés, on ira faire les courses tout les trois. Maman a deux-rois choses à acheter, d'accord? »

J'hochais la tête tandis que Ven fit un _« d'accoooord » _avec sa petite voix d'ange.

Il fallut alors nous habiller, passant par le brin de toilette et la joie d'avoir le gout désagréable du dentifrice dans la bouche pendant quelques minutes.

On redescendit ensuite en direction de l'entrée où maman nous attendait, deux gros blousons et deux écharpes dans les mains.

Et maintenant, on devait marcher…. Marcher, marcher, marcher, toujours et encore marcher!

« Pourquoi on ne prend pas la voiture?

-C'est une question d'écologie. »

Ecolo-quoi? Peut importe qui c'est, je me vengerais! A cause de lui on doit faire tout le trajet à pieds, et je déteste ça!

Prenant mon mal en patience, je réfléchissais à un moyen de prendre ma revanche sur Ven.

Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne me réveille pas pour rien!

Alors voyons, hmmm… Jeter ses peluches? C'est prévu mais ce sera pour plus tard. Le frapper? J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement maman veille.

D'ailleurs, je la regardais mettre un jeton dans le système du cadis. Pourquoi ne pas l'écraser avec ? Voir le faire tomber s'il est à l'intérieur?

« Ne me faites pas ces têtes de chiens battus, vous êtes bien trop grand pour monter dedans! »

Hein? Oh! Elle croyait que je le fixais pour ça! Ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant!

Ven par contre avait l'air déçu, sa tête montrait qu'il vivait mal cet étape de la vie.

On était maintenant à l'intérieur du magasin.

Très flashy, surbondé, pleins de rayons multicolores… Le truc normal quoi!

« Accrochez-vous bien au cadis, je ne veux pas vous perdre dans toute cette populace! »

On s'exécuta, chacun d'un côté.

Se perdre… Perdre Ven ne serait pas si mal. Attendons le bon moment.

Je me mis à ricaner, imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en réalisant qu'il sera tout seul.

On passa dans plusieurs rayons. Pâtes, riz, légumes, yahourt… Le chariot ne cessait de se remplir.

Mais le pire restait à venir… Maman se dirigea dans le coin bébé, elle regardait diverses étiquettes.

« Ah! »

Elle s'empressa vers un carton. Nous la suivîmes, poussés par la curiosité. Maman avait ouvert un carton et en examinait le contenu. A ma plus grande vision d'horreur l'objet en question s'avérait être un pot en forme de cygne.

Franchement, je ne pensais pas que Ven en avait encore besoin à son âge…

« Celui-là sera parfait, hein Vani? »

Euh… Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

« Hein? »

Maman me sourit.

« Il te plait?

-Pourquoi? C'est pour qui? »

Elle se mit à rire gentiment.

« Mais voyons! Ventus sait déjà aller au toilettes tout seul… »

Ven sait faire quelque chose tout seul? C'est un miracle!

« Si nous sommes ici c'est pour… »

Pitié, faites qu'elle ne dise pas ce que je pense qu'elle va dire!

« …Pour te trouver un pot rien qu'à toi! »

Elle l'a dit… J'eus l'impression que tout le monde s'était arrêté, parlant entre eux en me dévisageant.

« M-M-Mais! Je n'en ai pas besoin! Moi aussi je sais aller aux toilettes comme un grand! »

Ven, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, prit la parole.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave si tu en as toujours besoin. »

.Ah. Très drôle.

Je fronçais un instant un sourcil puis fit mine de l'ignorer. Les joues rougies par la honte, je tentais de dissuader maman d'acheter cette monstruosité.

« Je te promet que c'était un accident! Je n'ai pas besoin de…de… de ce truc! »

Maman réfléchit un instant, me prit la main et m'entraina à part.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, mais je comprends que tu sois gêné d'en parler devant ton frère. »

Une chose est sure, elle n'avait rien compris…

« Maman! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! »

Elle poussa un long « hmmmm » et finit par se laisser convaincre.

« Bon, je te fais confiance. Retourne avec Ven, je vais chercher quelque chose dans le rayon d'à côté. Ne bougez surtout pas, d'accord? »

J'hochais la tête soulagé de ma victoire, et parti rejoindre mon frère. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.

« Ou elle va maman? »

Je lui fis un sourire mielleux.

« Elle va chercher un truc, elle a dit qu'on pouvait aller l'attendre dans le rayon des jouets.

-Vraiment?

-Puisque je te le dis!

-Youpi!

-Vas-y je te rejoint après. »

Or Ven n'était pas si dupe. Il resta pensif un instant.

Dépêche-toi de partir! Vite, avant que maman ne revienne!

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

-hyuuu… Tu m'accompagnes dit? »

Je poussais un long soupir et lui prit la main.

« Tu sais vraiment rien faire tout seul hein? »

Il me répondit avec un grand sourire, l'imbécile n'avait rien compris à ma remarque, et on se mit à marcher.

Il suffisait que je le lâche et parte pour que mon plan fonctionne, de toute façon il est infaillible!

Je m'exécutais à un tournant où il y avait plein de monde, lâchant sa main, je me mis à courir dans le sens opposé.

Quand je fus assez éloigné, je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et faire un rire triomphant.

« AHAHAHAHA! L'un de nous était de trop dans cette maison! »

J'eus tout à coup un flash… Un nouveau problème venait titiller mon plan: c'est la première fois que je met les pieds dans ce magasin.

...Où suis-je?

Je regardais autour de moi mais comme un idiot je n'avais pas prit de marques en fuyant. Les gens passaient sans faire attention, certains me bousculait. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et me mit à appeler ma maman.

Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme vint me voir. Elle s'accroupit tandis que je la regardais, les yeux tout mouillés.

« Eh bah alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive petit? »

Je me mit à balbutier un charabia entre plusieurs reniflements. La jeune dame se redressa, prit ma main et me sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va retrouver ta maman, d'accord? »

J'hochais la tête et essuyait mon visage trempé à l'aide de ma manche. On se dirigea vers l'accueil ou ma sauveuse échangea quelques mots avec un monsieur. Je ne pris pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient, regardant les gens retirer leurs affaires des chariots pour les mettre sur un tapis roulant.

C'est décidé, un jour je veux monter sur ce manège!

Je sentis mon corps se soulever, la jeune dame me fit m'assoir sur une chaise et se mit à ma hauteur.

« Reste bien sagement ici, le monsieur a dit que ta maman viendrait te chercher. »

J'hochais la tête et regardait l'homme qui me tendait une friandise tout en demandant mon prénom. Je l'acceptais en le remerciant et lui répondit. Je retirait ensuite l'emballage de la sucette, la mit dans ma bouche et fit tourner le petit bâton relié à la boule tout en balançant mes jambes.

Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix dire mon nom depuis le plafond, je levais la tête.

« _La maman du petit Vanitas est priée de se rendre à l'accueil. »_

Hmmm bizarre, comment la madame pouvait-elle connaitre mon nom? Bah! Fallait pas chercher, ma popularité devait déjà faire des ravages, hinhin!

Je regardais les gens passer, l'attente me semblait interminable. Et puis, tout à coup, j'aperçus une personne plus petite que moi me foncer dessus. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je sentis l'étreinte du petit blond! J'en étais tellement choqué que j'en ai oublié de le repousser.

C'est son « _hyuuu, Vaniii! _» qui me fit revenir à moi, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai déposé mes bras sur son dos et l'ai serré à mon tour.

Je me demande si c'est la dame qui a parlé de moi tout à l'heure qui lui a dit que j'étais ici. Sinon je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu me retrouver!

« Désolé de t'avoir lâché tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas eut trop peur? »

Eh? Mais c'est moi qui l'ait abandonné, pas le contraire!

Je fixais ses grands yeux bleus, je sentis le remord me hanter… Mais bon! Autant lui faire croire que c'était lui le fautif!

Je bombais alors le torse pour me faire plus imposant et, tout en me donnant un petit coup sur la poitrine, lui dit fièrement:

« Nan! J'ai même pas pleuré! »

Ven me dévisagea un instant, il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu de ce que je venais de lui dire. Et puis, tout à coup, il pouffa de rire, mit sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son grand sourire, mais l'envie de rire était bien trop forte et il finit par éclater.

Quel honte était-il en train de m'infliger!

« Quoi? Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles? »

Il me répondit tant bien que mal que c'était parce que j'étais rigolo. Même pas vrai d'abord!

Tandis que je tentais de le raisonner et de lui faire comprendre que j'étais tout sauf _"rigolo", _une voix familière parvint à nos oreilles.

« Vanitas! Ven! »

On regarda tout les deux d'où elle provenait. C'était maman!

Elle s'empressa de nous serrer dans ses bras.

« Vous allez bien? J'ai eut si peur! Il ne faut pas s'éloigner du chariot comme ça!»

On l'écouta nous faire la morale, puis nous finîmes tranquillement les courses.

Arrivé à la maison, j'aidais maman à ranger les courses avec Ven. Un paquet attira mon attention, je le sorti.

« C'est quoi maman? »

Ma mère se retourna pour jeter un œil à ce que je brandissais.

« Oh, c'est un pack de couches! »

Je n'en demandais pas plus, écoutant Ven pouffer de rire tout en rangeant les briques de lait.

Je promet de me venger de cette honte!


	6. Chapter 5: GrandPère

**Titre : **Brise d'Automne et Tempête de Neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Aucun? (.w.')

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Ce chapitre va surement en choquer plus d'un d'entre vous mais je n'en dis pas plus...Bonne lecture! xD

PS: j'ai toujours le problème des espaces, désolé tout l'monde D'x

* * *

Cela va faire maintenant quelques semaines que je vis avec ma nouvelle famille, je suis bien habitué à mon environnement ainsi qu'au quotidien que j'y mène. J'embête toujours mon frère qui ne bronche que lorsque je dis des méchancetés sur ses stupides peluches. Il m'arrive de faire quelques bêtises et de ne pas toujours réussir à mettre la faute sur Ven. Ce serait pas drôle si ça réussissait à chaque fois, pas vrai?

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui je vais faire la rencontre d'un membre de la famille: papy. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très motivé pour sortir, surtout pour voir quelqu'un que je ne connais pas!

Après une petite marche, nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison enfouie dans un jardin tout aussi grand. Ce dernier était très propre et me donnait envie de faire plein de trou pour casser cette étendue verte et sans défaut. Malheureusement maman veillait, et il n'était pas question de faire la moindre bêtise! D'ailleurs elle nous ré expliqua certains points : comme quoi papy était âgé et qu'on devait bien se tenir et être poli. On acquiesçait tout les deux fatigué que maman nous répète la même chose depuis hier sans arrêt.

Puis on s'approcha enfin, Ven regardait un peu partout tout en restant bien accroché au bras de notre mère pendant que je luttais pour ne pas me faire manger par la ruée de papillon qui me tournaient autour. Fichu insectes!

« Papa, c'est nous! »

J'arrêtais un instant mon combat pour regarder maman. C'était pas papy qu'on devait voir?

Une voix d'homme vint me tirer de mes pensées. Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une vielle personne qui nous salua avec un grand sourire. Maman fut la première à entrer, suivi de mon frère et moi. D'ailleurs elle fit lâcher Ventus qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord. On retira nos chaussures pendant qu'elle parlait avec grand-père.

« Ventus, Vanitas! Venez dire bonjour! »

On alla la rejoindre et nous nous pointâmes devant le vieux monsieur. Enfin, pour être plus exact, c'est maman qui nous poussa doucement pour qu'on ne se cache pas derrière elle. Je sentis mon frère se planquer derrière moi, de quoi avait-il vraiment peur? C'est pas un vieux raisin séché qui va m'impressionner… Quoique, vu de plus près c'est vrai qu'il était quelque peu effrayant.

« Bonjour tout les deux, content de vous connaitre. »

Ventus lui répondit avec un petit couinement, à croire que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait lui aussi. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, profitant que papy se soit baissé pour l'examiner.

Il avait la peau bronzée, des yeux de la même couleur que les miens et je ne saurais pas trop expliquer comment mais tout ses cheveux s'étaient rassemblé sur son menton laissant le haut de sa tête complètement nue. Le pauvre, ça devait pas être pratique! Je me demande quel texture a son crane sans cheveux… Faudra que je touche un de ces jours!

Je me tournais vers Ventus, pointa notre papy et dit avec un air très sérieux.

« Tu vois Ven, c'est pour pas devenir comme ça que maman ne nous laisse pas très longtemps dans le bain! »

Mon frère me regarda avec un air surpris qui devait signifier quelque chose comme _« Hyu? Vraiment? ». _Je croisais mes bras et hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

« Vani! Voyons! »

Elle me fit faire une révérence.

« Excuse toi, tu ne dois pas dire ça! »

Mais je n'ai dit que la vérité moi! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en excuser!

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

« C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas! C'est bon de voir que les nouvelles générations sont en pleine forme! »

Je relevais la tête et regardais les deux adultes chacun leur tour. Maman était un peu rouge et fit un sourire gêné tandis que grand-père se redressait. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle? Je jetais un coup d'œil au petit blond qui haussa les épaules. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris.

Tout à coup, quelque chose vint se poser sur les épaules de papy.

« Ah, tu arrives enfin! »

Le nouveau venu s'avérait être un long animal avec quatre courtes pattes et au pelage bicolore. On aurait dit qu'il portait un masque de bandit.

A ma plus grande surprise, Ventus s'approcha et alla jusqu'à parler avec sa petite voix.

« Oooh! C'est un furet? »

Papy lui sourit et acquiesça.

Attendez…J'ai déjà vu des furets à la télé et ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ça!

«Elle s'appelle Nescient, tu veux la porter? »

Ven hocha la tête et tendit timidement les mains. Le vieil homme déposa l'animal dans les bras de mon petit frère qui se mit à le caresser tout doucement comme si c'était un petit être fragile.

Je m'approchais et regardais la bestiole se tortiller dans tout les sens.

« C'est pas un vrai ! Nanashi et ses amis sont bleus avec des yeux rouges alors que lui non! »

Vous vous demandez surement « _Qui est Nanashi _» pas vrai? Eh bien c'est juste l'héroïne d'un dessin animé qui passe tout les matins à la télévision. C'est une furette qui nous apprend tout plein de choses avec ses amies. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ça!

Maman me réprimanda ENCORE une fois de dire la vérité. Les adultes sont vraiment méchants quand ils le veulent, j'me vengerais!

Papy lui se mit à nouveau à rire et me caressa la tête. Je le regardais faire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Il finit par se relever et nous invita à nous assoir autour d'une table. En passant, le faux furet avait sauté des mains de Ven pour rejoindre notre grand-père. Vous croyez qu'ils sont amoureux? C'est peut-être mamie en fait!

Enfin passons, je me renseignerais plus tard!

Ven et moi profitions du fait que papy soit parti faire du thé pour examiner toute la salle. C'était plutôt joli contrairement à chez nous!

« Dit maman…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que papy a une maison bien plus jolie que la notre? »

Maman ne répondit pas du tac au tac.

« Euh..Eh bien euh… Oh! Regarde! »

Elle pointa un paon à l'extérieur. Ventus s'empressa d'aller sur la véranda pour le voir.

« Elle s'appelle Kujaku, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est parmi nous maintenant. »

Je me plaçais à coté de Ven et la regardait aussi.

Pauvre mamie, devoir vivre avec une rivale… Ca devait pas être facile tout les jours!

On resta un bon moment à la regarder picorer le sol quand tout à coup elle leva la tête et poussa un cri.

_« LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Surpris de l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi, on partit se cacher derrière maman tout en couinant.

Ven couinait plus que moi hein, vous faites pas d'idées!

Maman ria de nous tandis que papy réapparu avec un plateau où étaient posé quatre tasses et une assiette. On retourna s'assoir à nos places. Notre grand-père déposa les tasses devant chacun d'entre nous et l'assiette au milieu. Je la regardais un instant et….QUEL HORREUR! Elle était composé de brochettes avec des petites boules de toutes les couleurs comme celles qu'avait mon frère dans sa chambre!

Je lui dis d'un ton moqueur.

« Hehe, regarde on va manger tes peluches! »

Ven me répondit un « _hyuuu_ » habituel. Dommage, j'attendais mieux de lui…

L'après midi se passa tranquillement, on eut le droit d'aller caresser Kujaku et de lui donner des miettes de pain. Avec Ven on a aussi joué avec Nescient, je l'aime bien au final, c'est une gentille mamie!

Je me souviens m'être allongé à coté d'elle et mon frère mais… Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans mon lit!

Bizarre, comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver ici? Ven était là lui aussi. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit la nuit étoilée. Je la regardais longuement et eut même la chance de voir une étoile filante! Malheureusement j'ai oublié de faire un vœu… Je suis retourné dans mon dodo pour finir ma nuit.


	7. Chapter 6: Docteur

**Titre : **Brise d'Automne et Tempête de Neige

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Vie de tout les jours?

**Taux de spoil: **Nada!

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney) ET la Dango-Daikazoku appartient à l'anime/Visual Novel: Clannad (que je vous conseille au passage!)

Horray tout l'monde!

Désolé pour ne pas avoir montré de signes de vie depuis...Des lustres! DX

Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre sur la vie de vos deux petits monstres préférés !

J'espère que vous aimerez! X3

(A tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, promis je m'en occupe ce week-end! Encore merci infiniment de suivre mes fanfic et d'aller jusqu'à les commenter! TTwTT)

* * *

« Naaaaan! Je veux pas y alleeeeer!

-Mais Ven, il le faut!

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !»

Eh oui Ven aussi sait faire des caprices. Vous aussi ça vous étonnes?

Hein? Pourquoi il le fait? Je saurais pas trop vous dire, on doit juste aller voir une dame d'après papa mais Ven a l'air de ne pas l'aimer du tout.

« JE VEUX PAS ALLER VOIR LE DOCTEUR QUI PIQUE! »

Je le regardais se rouler sur le sol, les grosses larmes de crocodiles coulant sur ses joues. Je m'approchais et lui prit le bras.

« Allez lèves toi au lieu de chouiner! »

C'est qu'il me cassait vraiment les oreilles à force!

Il me regarda avec ses yeux tout mouillé et me parla tout en hoquetant.

« M-Mais *snif* je veux pas y aller *snif*»

Je crois que c'est cette phrase en particulier qui me mit en colère. Comment osait-il nier mon autorité?

« MAIS POURQUOI? TU N'ES PAS TOUT SEUL JE TE RAPPELLE! ET PLUS TU PLEURS ET BOUGE PAS, PLUS CE SERA LONG! ALORS VA METTRE TON MANTEAU QU'ON EN FINISSE!»

Papa fut plutôt surpris que je cries comme ça sur mon frère, il en oublia de me faire la morale. Mais y avait des limites à la patience! Au moins cela porta ses fruits, Ven se releva, s'essuya les yeux et prit son manteau. Enfin on allait pouvoir partir voir cette dame!

Pour une fois, nous n'allions pas faire le trajet à pied, mais en bus!

« C'est loooong…. C'est quand qu'il arrive? »

Toute mon excitation fut vite détruite par les longues minutes interminables de l'attente.

« Vani, je t'ai dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder, soit un peu patient! »

Ca c'était la blague du jour! Je suis patient, beaucoup même! …Enfin…Passons!

Le bus se montra enfin, on entra à l'intérieur puis papa nous dénicha des places assises. Pour passer le temps, je regardais tout les gens qui étaient là. Une fille écoutait de la musique, deux garçons échangeaient une conversation qui semblait les faire rire. Il y avait aussi un couple de vieilles personnes, la dame me fit un sourire, je tournais directement la tête et l'ignorait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait d'abord?

Et puis il y avait aussi Ven. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on était parti de la maison et regardait silencieusement les arbres et autres choses défiler. Je me demande s'il me boude… Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser, il l'avait bien cherché après tout!

Le bus s'arrêta plusieurs fois tandis que diverses personnes montaient et descendaient.

Puis ce fut notre tour.

A mon plus grand désespoirs on marcha un petit moment avant d'arriver face à un immeuble. Papa appuya sur un truc bizarre accroché au mur et une voix en sortie. Ils parlèrent un instant et un grand _« biiiip » _résonna. On grimpa un escalier et allâmes nous assoir dans une salle où un gros monsieur était déjà présent. Je me mis à réfléchir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

_Bizarre ce « bip », je me demande à quoi il sert…_

« Bonjour! »

Je regardais qui venait de parler, c'était une jeune femme blondes aux yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'une veste blanche et arborait un joli sourire.

Le bonhomme se leva et parti avec elle en échangeant quelques mots. Le silence revint après le bruit d'un claquement de porte.

«- ….

-hyuuu… »

…J'ai dit « _Le silence revint _»! Voilà que Ventus me fait mentir maintenant, je me vengerais!

« …

-…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !»

Je fis un bon de trois mètre en entendant le cri. Je regardais tout autour de moi, Ven semblait inquiet et regardait vers la porte du couloir. J'eus tout de suite une pensée pour le monsieur qui étaient avec nous tout à l'heure.

_Le bip….Et maintenant le monsieur… Cela voudrait dire que…_

Je sautais de ma chaise et regardait papa.

« Vite! Il faut qu'on parte!

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-C'est les extraterrestres! On va être envoyé dans leur soucoupe comme ils l'ont fait au monsieur! »

Ven alla à coté de moi, au moins il était de mon avis. Je me mis à tirer la manche de notre père qui ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

« M-Mais non Vani, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas m'écouter et que le temps pressait, je pris la main de Ven et me mit à courir jusqu'à la sortie. Deux grandes jambes vinrent me faire barrage, je levais la tête pour voir à qui elles appartenaient.

« L'extraterrestre!

-Pardon? »

Elle sembla quelque peu perplexe.

AH! Elle cachait bien son jeu, ça oui!

Notre papa se leva et échangea quelques mots avec elle.

« Ils sont un peu nerveux, veuillez les pardonner. »

La martienne lui sourit et nous regarda.

« Ce n'est rien. Bonjour Ventus, cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? »

Ven, toujours caché derrière moi, fit un petit bruit d'approbation. La fausse humaine m'adressa la parole.

« Tu es Vanitas, c'est bien ça? J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre. »

Un peu plus et je tombais dans son jeu, mais jamais elle ne m'aura. JAMAIS!

Elle se redressa voyant que je ne lui répondais pas puis on se dirigea tout les quatre jusqu'à son cabinet. Papa prit soin de fermer la porte et alla s'assoir sur la chaise en face du bureau de la doctoresse.

Pendant ce temps, Ven et moi étions resté contre la porte.

Hors de question de faire un pas de plus dans ce coin pas normal!

Je regardais le plafond. Juste au cas ou il n'y ait un grand flash lumineux qui nous téléporterait jusqu'à la soucoupe.

Enfin, la dame s'approcha de nous.

« Allez, venez par ici. »

Je me mis devant Ven.

Je m'oppose complètement à ce qu'on me le prenne! Je ne lui ai pas assez fait de misères et je ne me suis toujours pas vengé de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir!

« Ne restez pas cachés ici, je vous promet que ça ne fera pas mal. »

Dans les films, les monstres disent toujours ça quand ils cherchent à attirer les enfants!

Je continuais de reculer jusqu'à sentir la porte derrière moi. Ven venait de passer sous mon nez, prenant la main de l'extraterrestre.

« Mais tu es fou! »

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire désolé.

« Pardon Vani, mais c'est toi qui a dit plus je ne bougerais pas, plus ce serait long. »

Je les regardais partir vers la table ou Ven du s'assoir.

Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'il allait me voler la vedette en jouant les héros? Alors là pas question!

Je continuais ma séance d'espionnage, mon frère regarda ailleurs pendant que la dame préparait un truc qui le fit pleurnicher. Quelques secondes plus tard il était dans les bras de papa et le glas venait de sonner mon heure.

La dame essaya une première fois de m'attraper mais je me glissais à coté d'elle. Canalisant toute ma vitesse dans mes petites jambes, on continua ce duel jusqu'à ce que papa ne m'attrape et me fasse assoir sur la sorte de chaise longue et haute recouverte de papier.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit Vani. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupé à regarder la doctoresse faire la même manipulation qu'elle avait fait lorsque Ven était à ma place.

Elle s'approcha avec son arme, fort petite en passant, et jeta un œil vers moi.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas regarder. »

Je n'écoutais pas son conseil et regardait l'aiguille approcher de ma peau. Je la sentis pénétrer.

_Quoi…C'est tout? Ven n'est vraiment qu'une fillette au final!_

Tout à coup une autre sensation fort désagréable vint me voler un petit couinement. La méchante venait de déverser quelque chose en moi!

Je la foudroyait du regard tandis qu'elle me déposait un pansement sur l'épaule.

Je descendis ensuite et rejoignit mon papa et mon frère tandis que l'extraterrestre prenait place à son bureau. Elle nous sourit et nous tendit un bonbon chacun.

« Et voilà c'est fini, vous avez été tout les deux très courageux! »

Gardant ma friandise dans les mains, je jetais un coup d'œil à Ven. Je me sentis un peu coupable pour ce qu'il s'était passé au début de la journée… Peut-être que j'étais en train de tomber malade au final?

Gardant toute ma fierté pour cette fois, je me dirigeais vers mon frère et lui caressait la tête deux ou trois fois.

« Tu as été très courageux Ven. »

Il me regarda un instant, d'abord surpris, puis fit un grand sourire.

« Toi aussi Vani! »

Je lui rendis son sourire -je suis malade, j'en suis maintenant certains!- puis papa nous aida à remettre nos manteaux et nous rentrèrent calmement à la maison.

Une nouvelle journée venait de s'achever, et jamais je n'aurais pensé que celles qui suivraient me réserveraient autant d'aventures…


End file.
